This invention relates to preparing compounds useful as electrode compositions for lithium-ion batteries.
Lithium-ion batteries typically feature a pair of electrodes, at least one of which contains lithium in the form of a lithium-transition metal oxide. These batteries offer the advantages of high energy storage capacity and rechargeability. For optimum performance, it is desirable to maximize electrode capacity between cutoff voltages in the range of about 2.5V to about 4.2V versus lithium metal.